


Remembrance

by fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)



Series: The Spaces Between [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Hannibal, Post-Season/Series 03, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup
Summary: A drabble written for the beautifulthisismydesignhannibal. Also a celebration of #ItsStillBeautiful Fest. The sixth timestamp for The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, set between Volumes 2 and 3. A reflective piece from Hannibal's POV.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsMyDesignHannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/gifts).



Remember, love? Blood in your hair, bloodlust in your eyes. Your creature rippling beneath skin, barely contained, mewling its satisfaction at being fed at last. Akin to mine, tied by an ineffable bond. You crouched. I grappled. A feral grin of acceptance as swiftly you uncoiled. Between us, the beast drew a final defeated breath, torn asunder by tooth and claw. You licked your lips, furtive, pleased. Reached out. To _me_. Your hand was slick, your body warm. What bliss in the dreamscape we created. To cradle such fury was ever _my_ dream. So beautiful then. Beautiful still. Remember, love.


End file.
